At least She's Stable
by clato3232
Summary: Hermione's torture at Malfoy Manor had left a ton of physical damage on her. Since the trio are fugitives, Ron and Harry must bring her to a muggle hospital, where she will endure new experimental muggle treatments which are quite more painful than magic. During the procedure, a huge secret is revealed which will change the gang's lives forever.


"She's not breathing," Ron lashed out before checking into a state of panic which made him go so far as to pick up Hermione's unconscious body and perform mouth to mouth CPR, which was not going to help him or her in any case, as he knew.

"Ron, calm down," Harry shouted, just 1 degree calmer than Ron. "We just need to call your brother, Bill, right? On Florence Street, isn't that where his bungalow is?" Ron channeled his inner calmness as the tears started swelling, and repeated darkly,

"Bill died on his way to Romania for his honeymoon, along with Fleur." The tears were released as Harry pressed his head against the ice and recalled the events as the past 4 hours.

It all started when they thought they were safe in the woods. Their manmade stick and moss shelter was about the collapse, but might have held up for one more night. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around their newly made fire, Ron and Hermione holding hands, and Harry strategizing their plan to get the Elder wand.

"We are going to get killed... or worse expelled... if we continue this journey," Hermione said with scenes of 6 years ago in filling her vision. Ron chuckled as he too remembered when they were first year students and Hermione was that paranoid. He continued to put his arm around her and embrace her tightly. Harry was too preoccupied to recognize what was forming between Ron and Hermione.

"It's going to take more than just us... we need Hogwarts on our side" he mumbled to himself, "The professors have taught us all we know and to betray them now would be an act of treason." He continued to contemplate his plan, before clearing it with Ron and Hermione, as Hermione was the smartest person he knew and she would surely rehash the plan if it wasn't perfect. Suddenly, out of nowhere, some foreign noise sounded, and they all turned to the edge of the forest. Gripping Hermione's hand, Ron raced back into the shelter, protecting her from any harm. 15 minutes past, Ron shaking with fear, as the strange noises became louder and louder. The noises soon morphed into talking.

"I know, he's here somewhere... I can smell the mudblood." That word made all of them cringe, resulting in more comfort from Ron. As much as they were frightened, they were more determined to stay quiet. Hour by hour, the noises became closer and closer, and finally Harry heard the voices speak,

"Must be somewhere near Hogwarts, we're not too far away, one night's journey only." Harry, Ron, and Hermione sighed for the first time in relief. They began to pack up their things, one by one, for they would take flight in the morning. As Hermione reached for her hairbrush she felt a furry but savage texture, a feeling she could not make out. As she grabbed the brush and began to pack it away, she stared upwards, there was no other than Fenrir Greyback, the Death Eater who can been cursed as a werewolf after failing a mission for his true dark lord.

"Well. who do we have here?" Greyback sneered "Looks like we found the dirt in this forest." He pointed to her heart and repeated " _**Crucio**_ " which sent Hermione into a crying, alarming scream. This, of course, alerted Ron right away and in about 5 seconds, he was captured alongside Hermione.

"Harry Potter!" Greyback shouted "We know you are here somewhere, if you don't come out, your friends will suffer." He yet again shouted " _ **C**_ _**rucio"**_ aimed at Hermione. She wailed,

leaving Harry no choice but to come out from his hiding place in the corner of the shelter, with his wand in his hand.

"Looks like our little hero has come to save the day, again" He sarcastically commented, aiming his wand at Harry. Before Harry could move, he was seized by Greyback's army who disarmed him.

"Looks like we got ourselves some fugitives" He sneered yet again "Load them up, looks like we are going to the Manor... _Malfoy_ _Manor._


End file.
